Of Conversations and Surprises
by NellietheMarvelous
Summary: Don't like fluff or smut? Don't read this. Castle and Beckett and their late night conversations.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Surely everyone knows that I'm not Marlowe. But I'm all for him adopting me. Can that happen?  
**

**A/N: Birthday fic for someone very special to me. Happy (early) Birthday Sav! The first chapter of your miniature trilogy. I hope you like it.  
**

The first time it happens they're enjoying a lazy evening to themselves, coming down from a case that had everyone on edge. But now, it's just them. Only them. And that's the problem. Well it isn't really a problem but it's what Kate wants to discuss with him. She's just not sure how to do that, how to tell him. Because it's only them.

Only the silence of their loft. No one else around and it's nights like these - the soft splatter of raindrops against the windows - that Castle loves. And Kate knows before he ever plops down next to her with an over exaggerated sigh that it's just turned into a really good night, for both of them. The warm tilt of his lips distracts her for a brief second - the weight in her hands becoming foreign and almost unwelcome but he doesn't reach for it and she doesn't let go.

She doesn't put the book down, only turns the page to lose herself further into the story and stretches her legs across his lap. Only giving him a small smile in return that says more than words ever could. He doesn't break their tacit bubble, not for a long moment but his hands reach for her skin, fingers tripping over the jut of her ankle bone. He's teasing with whispers of touch before his thumb presses into the arch of her foot.

They're both tired, emotionally exhausted, twisted into a shell of themselves but certain things still parade through her brain, make her respond with a soft grateful moan when the pressure increases. It's that moment that has the book falling to her chest, open and forgotten as she closes her eyes. She didn't ask for this, for his hands wrapping around her foot, fingers digging into her skin but it feels so good that she's not about to tell him to stop.

She moves the book to the coffee table, brings her hands back to run through her hair, pushing it out of her face as she sinks further into the cushions of the couch. He doesn't stop his massage, continuing on as if he's being paid for the task, a soft sweep followed by increasing pressure until she can feel the sweet relief as he makes her stretch her toes.

He's the best. That's the thought that keeps bouncing around in her skull, etching a smile across her face as she casually rests her arms over her stomach. Her fingers toying with one of the buttons. Any other night, she'd be taking it off, watching his eyes darken with want as she strips out of each layer but tonight is different. Tonight, she doesn't stop him when another soft moan works its way out of her lungs, doesn't straddle him or pull him down on top of her.

But she does suck her lip between her teeth, gnawing on it as she watches him. She studies the concentration on his face, the furrow of his brow, the thin line of his lips. And she takes it back - the thought of not _wanting _him. She always wants him. It's the deep seated ache in her bones, the pulse between her thighs when he catches her stare, the absolute wicked rush of heat through her blood. She almost gets carried away, almost forgets that she wants to talk to him about something important, something that will change them.

Her mind frosting over as he pulls another hum from her mouth. She drops her gaze, eyes searching out her own hands once again, catching on the ring that shimmers back at her. The memories it brings. The good and the frustrating. She won't call them 'bad' because they aren't. Nothing with him will ever be labeled as such.

"You've been quiet all day." She startles at his voice. Even with his whisper of tone, she's so lost in her own head that it jerks her out, has her catching her breath when he mumbles an apology.

But he's right. She has been quiet - so has he and that in and of itself has her wondering just what's been going on in his mind.

"Been thinking a lot." He doesn't push for more but she's going to give it anyway. "How long have we been married, Castle?"

"You know I really never thought your mind would be the first to slip." She arches an eyebrow, let's him know that she knows how long but she still wants him to answer.

"Just humor me, okay?"

"Eleven months, twelve days, and about -" His hands pause in their massage, a laugh escaping from her mouth when he checks his invisible watch. "four hours."

"You couldn't just say 'almost a year' could you?" This is why she loves him. The shrug of his shoulder and the smile on his face that gives her courage even in her weakest moments.

She draws her knees up, pulling her feet away from his hands before she lets herself forget the talk she wants to have and just reach for him. Forget everything but him. The feel of his skin sliding against her own, hands caressing, kneading, groping. Her palms already itch and she has to link her fingers, lock them together to stop herself from putting this conversation on the back burner and just jumping him.

It's the flash in his blue eyes, the way his hand wraps around her calf, the calm he brings to the nervous storm raging.

"You okay, Kate?"

"Yeah, I just...we've been married awhile and I was just -" He doesn't interrupt, not even when her eyes drop and she fiddles with her ring. "It's just us. I've been thinking we could expand. Maybe get a -"

"You want to do that? You want -"

"Yeah, I mean, yes I want a d-"

"Are you sure? This is a pretty big decision." She frowns, cocks her head to the side as he stares openly. She feels almost like she's missing something or he's missing something.

"I know."

"Okay, if you're sure."

"Great. I was thinking we could start tomorrow and go -"

"Tomorrow?" The hand on her calf clenches, strokes up to the back of her knee as he shifts closer. "Kate that's - maybe we should plan it out just a little."

"Castle it isn't that big of a deal. I mean we'll have to feed it everyday, play with it, make sure it's healthy and maybe get it a bed to sleep in."

"Maybe? I don't know about you, but if we have a_ baby_ then it needs a crib." Her mouth opens, no words coming out, heart seizing in her chest because no. No that's not what she's...but he..._oh. _

"A-a dog. Castle, I was talking about a dog." And it actually almost hurts, the way his face falls. The embarrassment she sees creep into his cheeks. She doesn't want him to be embarrassed. "You thought I meant..."

"You said expanding our family, I just assumed."

"I should have said 'dog' first before I ever - I'm sorry." And she's not sure why she's apologizing or why she feels the need to but it's there, burning in her chest as she rocks forward. Her knees planting themselves next to his thigh, arms hesitating to wrap around him.

"No it's - I should have let you finish instead of jumping to conclusions." Just like that, he drops the topic. She watches it disappear from his eyes, pushed back and she wants to bring it to the surface again.

"Rick," She's not saying 'no' at all. It's startling, and a bit unwelcome how willing she is to talk about this despite the fear racing down her spine but he's already shutting it down.

So for tonight, she lets it go.

"What kind of dog?" With a soft sigh, she folds herself into him, dropping against his side until she can wrap an arm around his waist. Try to hide the fact that she's more than a little terrified of the directions their conversation has already taken.

"I don't know. I thought we could just go look around. Find one we both love."

"And you wanted to go tomorrow because we have the day to ourselves." She can hear it in his voice. The fact that he's so sure she's upset or avoiding the topic of kids. It constricts in her chest, makes her think about it.

"Castle, look, it was an honest mistake, I should have been more clear and -"

"No, I should have listened instead of jumping in and getting carried away."

"I want you to get carried away. We're married, if I have any babies then it will obviously be with you and we've talked about it before. It's not some taboo subject." Sure it was a brief, rushed and slightly awkward mention of kids but it happened. Though she supposes, this is actually the first time it's been somewhat discussed. He doesn't relax. His shoulders are still tense and she can feel it thrumming in his muscles so she pushes her lips against the cotton of his shirt. "Let's get a dog first and then we'll come back to it, okay?"

They slip into silence. His hand coming up to play with the ends of her hair and she sometimes wonders if he's even aware that he's doing it. Like now, when his eyes are unfocused as if he's picturing something. Their future maybe. She can see it too and it has her snuggling into him, cheek pressing to his chest, arm tightening around him.

She doesn't really like when he's quiet. Not in circumstances such as this one. She wants him talking. Rambling on and on in that cute but slightly annoying way that he does. How he gets lost in his own thoughts, just lets them spill from his lips like she wants to hear every single one of them. But he's quiet. From the moment she mentions going to bed and he stays that way.

Playfully grinning at her while they're brushing their teeth, wiping at a spot on her cheek she missed when taking off her makeup, lips against her temple when she pulls her hair up into a messy bun. He's a tactile person. Has to put his hands on _everything _and she hates it. Well, sometimes she hates it. When they're working a case, when he's snooping around in her stuff.

But the way his fingers ghost over the back of her shorts, teasing the hem, his chest crowding her into the counter - that's when she becomes a very big supporter of his tactile ways. He's still too quiet, too hesitant and even when she shoves at him, tells him to behave for five seconds, he just steps out without a fuss.

He's lost in his head. That's the only explanation she has and she'll give him the time he needs to work it out. To get away from his negative thoughts and realize that he did nothing wrong, that she's not upset with him.

When she joins him, he's already in the bed, blankets tucked around him, the room darkened and she slides in on her side. He's staring at the ceiling and it takes everything she has not to mention it again. But she doesn't, not yet, she just presses her lips to his. A quick soft kiss that has his arm locking down against her spine, his fingers bunching in the fabric of her shirt, his mouth opening beneath hers to lengthen it. Make it stronger, deeper. She lets him.

Only briefly. Her lips widening into a smile, breaking the contact as the haze leaves his eyes. Bright, clear, and blue. Just the way she loves them.

He follows her when she turns on her side, pushing his chest into her back, his lips pressing a series of soft nipping kisses to her neck. The shudder that races the through her veins, makes her shift back into him on a sigh. And finally, finally she hears him.

"Something big."

"_What_?"

"The dog. Nothing small and yappy." She laughs, turning her head to peer up at him. The shadows dance over his features, making it hard to see but she catches a smirk. "Where is your mind, Mrs. Castle?"

And just that smart mouth of his has her shifting her hips, rocking back against him until his fingers clench at her waist.

"Easy, we're talking about our dog, remember?"

"Oh right." She stills for a moment, biting her lip as his thumb strokes beneath her shirt. "I do like big."

The sound that rumbles from his chest when she slips her arm around behind her back - sneaking it into his pajama pants - is more than enough to show her that his quiet spell has ended. She's teasing but so is he. And it's exactly what both of them need after the last several days. The easiness of this.

"Maybe a Labrador." She closes her eyes, gives him a squeeze that has his breath coming out in a hot moist rush against her neck and then she's letting go, abandoning the heat of his skin because they're both exhausted and she's more than positive she's not up for anything more than this. Not after the talking and the_ not_ talking. "Oh or we could get Golden Retriever."

"Okay."

"Dalmatian?"

"Goodnight, Castle." He doesn't hear her. If he does, he chooses to ignore her and she's honestly okay with that. It means she's going to fall asleep to the sound of his voice rumbling against her ear. It's a lot better than silence.

"German Shepherd? Or one of those really pretty huskies..." Even if his rambling is slightly annoying.

**a/n: There will be smut in this story which is why I went ahead and stuck it under the M-rating.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nope.  
**

**A/N: The second chapter for Sav's birthday present. :D TOMORROW IS YOUR BIRTHDAY BY THE WAY...Ya know, in case you forgot.  
**

The second time it happens, it's her doing. It's her choice to interject and steer the conversation and she's planning it before she ever strips.

She's pushing her sock covered toes into fur, stroking them down as she balances on one foot in the bathroom. The dog raises it's head, presses it's nose into the arch of her foot as she bends to tug the sock off. Curious blue eyes watch her, head tilting and Kate finds herself smiling and scratching her fingers over soft ears.

"Hey, girl." A rescue. Seemed fitting for them.

A canine with nowhere to go, nowhere to call home, scared and alone. That's the one that got Kate's attention. The last cage with the skittish Husky, the untrusting blue eyes. She fell in love. One look and she'd tugged Castle's hand, told him that she wanted _her. _And in two short months, the shy companion has become a loving, outgoing, playful man's best friend. An integral part of their family. Neither one of them would know what to do if anything happened to her.

Kate doesn't even want to think about. Not when she's had a relaxing day and has been looking forward to this since she pulled herself out of bed this morning. The softness of fur beneath her fingers, the nose that nudges into her own when she crouches down, bumping her head softly against the dog's. She presses a kiss between her eyes before she's standing, divesting her body of the clothing that covers it.

The door opens when she's tugging her shirt over her head. No knock, just Castle poking his head in but that's her fault for not locking it.

"Hey, you seen - oh. Should have known she was in here with you. C'mon Nik, food time." Two words that their girl likes to hear. Her collar jingling as she paws her way out of the room, heading for the kitchen and the bowls that rest in the floor. Not even glancing back. "She does love..."

The words drop off, becoming nothing but silence when Kate unhooks her bra, lets it drop. His eyes lock on her breasts and her body heats at the darkening in his eyes, the exhale as he shuts the door. Maybe it's pushing it, teasing and taunting but as soon as she steps out of her pants, pushes her panties down after them, she gives his tub all of her attention. Pretends he's not watching her every move - or when she's bending to turn the tap on, she pretends he _is._

She knows how this usually ends. Her writer - her husband - can only take so much before his hands will wrap around her hips, gripping tightly. His breath will be hot against her ear, words like daggers of arousal that pulse between her thighs. But today it seems, he's not giving up his control just yet.

"You just planning to stand there, Castle, or are you joining me?" She adjusts the hot water, watches the bath start to fill and it's a matter of seconds before she hears the first article of his clothing hit the floor.

She adds bubbles as he drops his pants, knows that he doesn't care for the smell they leave on his skin. The rather girly lavender that lingers but he toughs it out like a champ, doesn't complain all too much. Even now, he only grumbles once when he moves around her, hand hot on the back of her thigh as he steps in, lowers himself.

It only takes the press of his fingers into the back of her knee and she's following, dipping her toes in before she decides the temperature is just right. She's careful, cautious when she eases herself back into his frame. A sigh on her lips when her back seals to his chest, head dropping to his shoulder. The kiss he plants against her temple as they wait for the water to rise.

"Feels good." He's right. It does but she shivers as the heat passes her navel, a chill racing through her upper half. One that has him chuckling against her and raising his hand, thumb flicking over her nipple playfully. "Cold?"

"Don't be an ass."

"I just think it's cute."

"Hush."

"The way you shiver every time before your body adjusts." It shouldn't affect her but it does. The words rumbling in her ear and his hand palming over her breast, squeezing until she sucks in a harsh breath. "Might wanna turn the water off, wouldn't want a repeat of last time."

She digs her elbow into his ribs as she leans forward. It's not her fault that his hands are distracting or that they almost flooded the whole bathroom because her eyes were clamped shut, chest heaving, his fingers dancing between her legs. It's his fault, not hers.

She silences the water, sinks back into his arms as her gaze settles on the bubbles around his knee. She bumps it with her own, playfully tangling her leg around his, toes pushing into the top of his foot. She loves this time with him. The time alone with no case between them, no precinct rules or prying eyes. Just them, like this. Being married and in love. She's not the detective here and he's not the famous author. They're just them. That's always been her favorite part of their relationship - when they come home and the day melts away or on the days she doesn't have to work.

But she thinks maybe it's time for another change. A bigger one. Something she's been thinking about for quite awhile and she wraps her fingers around his thigh, stroking them beneath the water, over his skin. Her heart starts to beat faster, the rhythm beating out against her ribs and she's not nervous, not really. Just excited. That's what pushes the words from her mouth, makes them tumble out in an ungraceful rush.

"You remember the night we talked about getting Nik?" She knows he does. It's a stupid question but she doesn't really know any other way.

"Yes."

"I've been - I've been thinking and I don't really know what to say so I'm just going to throw it out there but I want that." She feels him tense, feels the muscles beneath her tighten and she knows he's holding back, not jumping to conclusions and this is the one time she really wishes he would.

"Kate,"

"I want kids. I want a baby, I want to have a baby, Castle. I want you to get me preg-" He swallows the rest of her sentence, the angle awkward and wrong but she turns into it, palm flying up to his jaw with a slosh of water trailing behind. Her lips parting beneath his, body reacting to the swipe of his tongue, hot and wet. It becomes impossible to kiss him back, a smile breaking through and him matching it with his own, eyes opening to meet.

She's known that he wants kids since that night a couple months ago - she wasn't worried about him changing his mind but it's still a swell of excitement in her chest. A bubble of relief and an impending fear of what's to come.

"We're really doing this?" An echo of the words he spoke at their wedding. And she gives the same answer, one single nod. "We're gonna have a baby."

"Easy there, stud. I'm not pregnant yet." It's the groan that tumbles out, the swell she feels against her hip. "Is this doing it for you, Castle - the thought of me being pregnant?"

Maybe it's a little cruel of her to slide her leg over, to turn until she's straddling him, rising above. But the predatory gleam in his eye, the way his fingers slip beneath the water, gripping her hips, pulling her forward - it makes her realize she's not as mean as he is.

"How could it not?" She can't argue against him. Not when she's feeling it too. Not when he's already hard between them and dropping his gaze to her mouth. And certainly not when he shifts beneath her, hips rocking, water rippling around them.

She's the first to lean in, stopping only to rub her nose against his in an eskimo kiss.

"We could start now." A whisper of promise, a husk in her tone. This time, she's the one to start it. To press her mouth to his, one hand already slipping down between them, seeking his length, palm itching to wrap around him. The water is warm but he's hot, boiling. A brush of her fingers to his flesh and she's sucking the moan from his lips.

But when she gives him a stroke, just a flick of her wrist, she's the one to tear her mouth from his, to pant against him when his hand tightens in her hair. It's a gentle tug as he rocks into her palm, one she rewards with a squeeze. She doesn't notice the water anymore, the way it sloshes dangerously close to the brim of the bathtub. Her mind is elsewhere. On him. On the burning ache between her thighs.

Because if she's honest, the thought of her being pregnant is a turn on for her too. It'll be his baby. Theirs. And she doesn't even want to tease anymore, doesn't want his fingers to slide down, pinch at her nipple - even if it does draw a ragged breath from her lungs - doesn't want the continued path, the tease of his touch beneath the water. The dip of his pinky into her navel, she doesn't want it.

She wants him. Inside. Buried.

"Castle," He's already on the war path, unable to do anything more than nuzzle against her neck and slip his fingers through her folds. She jerks against him, hips rocking, water tipping over the edge to splatter against the floor. His teeth pulling at her skin and the pant of 'no' as she gives one last hard stroke before grabbing his wrist. Making him stop.

He abandons her unwillingly, her grip tight on his wrist as she cards a hand through his hair. Thumb caressing his ear, fingers wrapping around it, giving a gentle twist until he pulls back, opens his eyes. It always sucks the air from her lungs, the dark hooded gaze that greets her. If she'd known the topic of babies would turn him on this much, maybe it wouldn't have taken her so long to bring it up.

She keeps him captive. Doesn't let him look away as she lifts herself, both of their hands playing a part in positioning before she slides over him, encasing him. Wrapping around him completely, water rippling in gentle waves, bubbles tossing when she's the first to move, to rise and fall. She clings a little tighter when he follows, sets the pace with one thrust.

He keeps her slow, easy, a steady rocking that builds, tightens uncomfortably in her loins. The grip of one hand on her thigh, the push of his fingers into her spine, the press of his mouth when he eliminates the space between their lips. She clutches him, surrendering control when he fills her again, pushes inside with a rumble from the back of his throat.

And she understands. She does. She knows why he's suddenly holding her as if she'll break, why her grip on him tightens the moment he slides his hand up her back to cradle against her neck. He's thinking the same things she is. Baby. That's the only thing in her mind as he's the only thing inside her body. Both invasions welcome.

It's the twist of her hips on a downward stroke that has him choking against her, heaving for breath and she does it again, loving the way he retaliates with a hard quick slide into her. Drawing a gasp from her, muscles tightening and releasing, preparing. No words exchanged until he chuckles against her cheek, hand slipping between them to ghost against her, make her thrash. Water hitting the floor and a low moan escaping her lips.

"Keep that up and there won't be any water left." She tugs at his hair, his thumb stroking against her, rubbing circles against her clit that has her clenching. "Jesus, woman."

"Stop talking." Her body flushes, heat reaching the point of boiling, the coil in her abdomen tightening until she's straining against him, heart hammering in her chest. Breath coming in heaves with every thrust of her hips. She knows he won't. Knows the moment she feels his lips on her ear and the sharp jerk of his body into hers.

He whispers to her, so many things. Soft things, words like a lullaby. Beautiful. Sexy. Extraordinary. I love you. _Wife_. That one still gets to her, has her desperate for more. Faster. Harder. Something but he grips her too tightly, doesn't let her.

The strained voice, the easy glide of him filling her, and her name becoming his mantra. She stills against him, shattering with only a stuttered gasp. Body tensing, walls fluttering around him. Tight and unforgiving, harsh. The very thing that pushes him over the edge. Makes him groan into her neck and halt the drive of his hips.

Seconds tick away, her muscles slowly relaxing, becoming useless and she's limp against him, arms loosening their hold and fingers easing the grip around his ear. She shivers, hard, the cool air settling over her wet skin and he holds her closer, gentler, a softness in his touch when he slides a hand down her spine. She doesn't move, doesn't pull away. She stays with her cheek to his head, her words floating softly into him.

"I hope he has your eyes." The fingers sliding over her back still, water droplets forming rivers over her skin.

"You want a boy?"

"I guess I just always pictured us having a son. Besides if we have a girl, you are so very outnumbered in this family. Alexis, your mother, me, Nik - I think you need someone on your side."

"We could have a little girl with her mother's looks." She smiles, leaning back to press her mouth to his skin, anywhere she can find. The kiss lands beneath his eye and she feels him shake his head. "Nope. I take it back, I don't think I could handle another girl."

"Alexis too much?"

"Yes. I couldn't raise another little girl without giving into the temptation to lock her in a tower somewhere boys don't exist." Kate stifles a laugh against his cheek, letting him turn to smudge his lips against hers. "Water's getting cold."

"And Nik is waiting for her evening walk, I can see her nose under the door."

"You coming with us?"

"Let's take her to the park for a little while. Let her run." She pushes herself off of him, pulling the plug before she steps out. "We can get ice cream too."

"It's getting late."

"We have a few hours to spare, c'mon Castle." She tosses a towel his direction, hitting him in the face as he climbs out and almost slips on the wet tile.

"Alright, let's go play fetch with our girl but I swear, Kate, one laugh or quip from you about my skills and no ice cream."

"However will I survive."

**a/n: The next chapter is the final/epilogue. This was a three day birthday event, the chapters were pre-written and since tomorrow is her birthday, it shall also be the end of this little ficlet. I would like to thank every person who has reviewed or added this to alerts. I'll be replying sometime after the third chapter is posted.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Just borrowing the characters for my own amusement.  
**

**A/N: TODAY IS YOUR BIRTHDAY SAV! So basically, HAPPY BIRTHDAY and I love you so much because you're always there for me and you make me feel better when I'm sad or upset. We fangirl over Stana so much and I love every second of it. It's only been a couple months but we're so close that I honestly don't know what I'd do without you. And distance sucks because I just want to have a Castle party with you and Ris, go get tattoos together and watch everything that Stana has ever been in. One day, we'll do it and it will be the best. Here's the final chapter of your mini birthday extravaganza fic.  
**

There is no third time. No mention of trying for a baby - at least not a serious one, sure they made quips, playful jests but they hadn't discussed the topic again with such trepidation, wonder, fear. There hadn't been a chance. For all intents and purposes, Kate was apparently someone who had no trouble at all conceiving. And the excitement that had filled her when she suspected had boiled over into everything, into Castle. And the fear. The blinding thought that she could've been wrong. The clutch of their hands as they'd waited for the results. The desperation and relief in their embrace, the softness in their kiss when that one word popped up. Two tests. Both the same result. Pregnant. That was only the beginning.

And now there's only the nerves, love, and a hint of terror racing in her blood as Castle fumbles for his keys and almost drops the bags in his hands. His eyes linger on her, dragging their way up from her stomach to her face and she gives him a soft smile. A tilt of her head towards the door because she really wants to just sit down, maybe curl up in bed for awhile and take a nap. But he pauses, his hand frozen with the key almost in the lock and she can't even be frustrated, not when he's looking at her - at them - as if his whole world is right there, right here.

The warm weight settled in her arms wiggles, a sigh sounding between them and they're both back to staring. Taking in the tiny person they've created. The perfect mix of them. Soft skin, pink lips, tiny nose, brow already furrowing in frustration before the unhappy fuss ever becomes audible - something Castle pointed out as a 'Beckett thing' - she shushes their baby with a whisper, swaying gently.

"Castle, the door. Someone is getting a bit impatient." It's the look in his eyes as he nods, the way he eases the door open as if they're bringing home one of the most delicate of things. She supposes they are. A small warm baby, wrapped in blue and nuzzling into her chest is pretty special, amazing, wonderful. She's never felt like this.

"Welcome home." It's that low tone, the words so gentle that she pauses in the doorway, one hand reaching up to stroke over his cheek. Pushing up on her toes, she glances her lips over his. Lingering with the second brush of his mouth.

She doesn't want to give this up. The warmth of their son in her arms, the full sensation in her chest when Castle is the one to pull back, to kiss the side of her head as he ushers her into their loft. She will never give this up.

And it only gets better when she feels something nudge against her leg. The pressure of Nik making her presence known and wanting attention. This must be what it feels like to have a family. A complete and beautiful family.

"Hey, Nik, I missed you." She doesn't bend to pet her, doesn't crouch down like usual to kiss her head. But Nik's tail is wagging, thumping a rhythm against the floor as she sits patiently. "C'mon girl, there's someone you need to meet."

She's already heading for the bedroom, baby snuffling quietly against her and dog trailing behind when she notices her husband isn't joining. She tosses a look over her shoulder, raising an eyebrow in question.

"I'm about to make some lunch, I'll bring you some."

"We'll cook something later." She doesn't want him away for too long - not when they're just getting home. Her wrist still sporting hospital bracelets and their son's matching ones around his ankles. She's sore and tired. She just wants to lie down and sleep and it's been two days since they've shared a bed. She honestly just wants to nap with him.

"Kate, your stomach has been growling since we left the hospital. I'll make us some sandwiches, just something quick I promise." He's right. She is hungry. And with that thought, she gives a nod and leaves him to the kitchen.

She's been a little worried for months, afraid that Nik won't like their newest member, that she'll be jealous or just hateful but when the dog jumps up on the bed waiting for her to join, Kate knows that everything is going to be just fine. As soon as she eases down onto the bed, the baby wiggling and grunting at the change of position. His hand clenching into a fist and and face scrunching on a fret.

"Shhh, s'okay." He settles as soon as she does, a pillow at her back and knees drawing up. It makes her wince a little but it's worth it the moment she rests their son against her thighs, his cocooned feet against her stomach. Eyes opening to blink up at her. "Hey, you waking up?"

She reaches out to brush a hand over his hair, soft beneath her fingertips. Silken dark strands that she's already obsessed with touching. That's when she hears the whine, the impatience settling in as Nik paws her way closer, scooting across the bed on her belly, and nudging her nose into Kate's thigh.

"Nik, this is my son." She doesn't panic when the dog raises her head, sniffing at the baby, nose bumping against his cheek. She actually feels a sense of calm thread through her veins, digging into her muscles and forcing her to relax. A soft sigh from the baby and Kate's smiling, Nik's head cocking to the side as she tries to figure out what he is. "I think he likes you."

Her fingers abandon the little one's hair in favor of fur. Scratching gently at the spot just behind Nik's left ear. The dog loves it, head lolling to the side for more. Blue eyes searching for hers as the baby boy closes his. And in this moment, she wonders if the feeling in her chest will ever dissipate, if this is what her mom felt when she brought her home from the hospital, if the strange wonder that's tangled and weaved with love will ever stop making her heart skip a beat when she looks at him or when he makes a noise.

She barely hears Castle come in, he's being so quiet and she doesn't take her eyes off the dog and their son until he's crawling in next to her with a single plate. She doesn't even reach for a sandwich but her stomach growls in protest and she hears him chuckle.

"Nik, down girl." She doesn't want to get down, Kate can see it in her eyes but she goes without Castle telling her twice. She's a good dog. "Here, brought us some chips too."

"I don't want to put him down yet."

"Kate he's ours. We don't have to put him down if we don't want to." She catches his gaze, the pride in his eyes and the love shining through. The affection in just the simple task of handing her a sandwich.

She smiles softly, taking it with one hand, her other still resting on their son's side, fingers digging into the soft blanket. Holding him, anchoring him. Just touching and reminding herself that this is real as she takes a bite, savors the taste.

"I think I was worried over nothing, Nik seems fascinated by him."

"He's a fascinating little guy. I mean, he's half you and half me. Obviously, he's going to be amazing."

"Yeah, he gets that from my side." She's smiling around her sandwich, enjoying the way he scoffs at her. But then he's softening, sobering, his expression becoming hard to read. The mood shifting into something that she's not sure of. So she averts her gaze to their son, the way his tiny face scrunches in his sleep, lips smacking.

"You're already so good with him."

"I don't know what I'm doing though, Castle. I'm just winging it."

"That's what all parents do. You should've seen me with Alexis."

"What if I mess him up?"

"I have enough money to pay for any therapy he may or may not need." And despite the fact that she shouldn't, she laughs. Nodding but never taking her eyes off the sleeping baby, the weight against her thighs. His body warm through the blanket and the fabric of her pants, seeping into her skin. Grounding her.

"We have a son."

"He's pretty perfect too." She hums an agreement. It's true. He's the most beautiful baby she's ever seen - though maybe she's biased. It's the slope of his nose, the curve of his lips, everything about him from the short little toes to the long fingers. The tiny little ears. Every inch of him is pure perfection. "Eat Kate, you need to eat."

"I am. I'm just..."

"Staring in awe of my spawn."

"He's not a _spawn. _Although I reserve the right to reconsider when he reaches terrible twos."

"Maybe we'll get lucky and he'll act like Alexis." It's her turn to scoff.

"We won't. Castle, I was an awful toddler, you can ask my dad and I've heard stories about you so I think we'll have our hands full." She _knows _they will but sitting here, with their brand new baby resting in her lap, their dog lying in the floor, she also knows that it's going to be the worth it. She's a mom and she's going to do her best to make her own proud.

**a/n: They have a boy. :D Feel free to imagine your own name for him. I left it out on purpose.  
**


End file.
